The only ribbon that I can see
by animeangelsan
Summary: This is the same story as "My Angel" but it got kind of screwed up..*CHAPTER 3 UP!* Please review, I would like to see if you like it!!!
1. Nights have fallen

Disclaimer: hello peoples!!! Thank you for taking a look at my fanfic, this is my first one! ^_^ I don't own Fruits Basket and just a fan of it. It is known as a popular anime too! To me, Fruits Basket is the best anime I've ever seen. Well enjoy my first fanfic! Ummm.. I'm going through the way in the anime so Yuki has purple eyes and Tohru has the cute blue eyes. Ummm. Oh Yeah there will be some Japanese in there so hopefully you'll understand. The reason for that is because I haven't read the manga yet but I would like to! Ja ne! ~Animeangelsan  
  
  
  
Yuki's POV: Why is she the only one who understands my feelings? Her innocent blue eyes and her flowing brown hair that I want to touch. The girl that lost her mother and father but still smiles happily. Telling me, " If I lose my memory, please be my friend again! ". The person that I protect, and the only one that I can tell my personal things to. She is the only person that knows the juunishi secret that nobody knows. She is special to my family and me.  
  
  
  
As Yuki was going back home from the boring meeting of the president, he saw Tohru standing near the gate. Wearing as usual the braided hair and the denim shirt/dress. Tohru looked up and happily said "Ah, Konbawa Yuki-kun!" Yuki smiled and said "Konbawa, Honda-san".  
  
"Are you ready for the tutoring soon?" Yuki  
  
"Hai!" Tohru  
  
"Let's get inside, it's getting cold." Yuki  
  
"Hai!" Tohru  
  
Yuki and Tohru came in and Shigure welcomed him while doing his novel (because the editor was crying at him again). Kyou training in his room lifting weights. As Yuki walked across his room to go to his room, Kyou saw him again..  
  
"Kuso nezumi!"Kyou  
  
"Baka Neko" Yuki  
  
"Wanna start a fight now? Kyou ready in position to fight  
  
"Be my guest"Yuki also ready to fight position  
  
"Ehh. Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun stop fighting!!"Tohru ^_^U  
  
They both saw Tohru with a sweat drop and Tohru started laughing and they both stopped fighting  
  
  
  
Tohru was waiting for Yuki to change into his regular clothes. Tohru came in and brought some of her textbooks and some rice crackers and onigiri with tea.  
  
"I'm ready"Tohru  
  
"Hai"Yuki smiling  
  
As Yuki was teaching her how to do some trigonometry and equations.Tohru couldn't believe that it was so easy how to do these things since Yuki was so organized. She was really amazed how he teaches her. She started blushing a bit when Yuki started to touch her hand with the pencil to point out where the steps are. Yuki was just smiling. Tohru started to blush furiously when Yuki started to stare at her when he asked if she could answer this question..  
  
"Ahhh. errr.Wakarimasen.Tohru  
  
"Ehh? Daijoubu?" Yuki  
  
Tohru was hiding her face from the blushing  
  
Yuki looking concerned  
  
"Ehhh. Nandemondai Nandemonai!!"Tohru blushing even more  
  
Yuki just smiling and laughing at the same time  
  
"Ehh?" Tohru  
  
"Oh Yeah .. Kure you've haven't eaten for a long time!" a plate of onigiri and rice crackers with  
  
the tea  
  
" ahh.Arigato"Yuki smiling  
  
As Yuki ate some of the onigiri."Oishii" Yuki was smiling  
  
"ahh it's not that good!" Tohru  
  
As they were working on some science.Yuki asked a question to Tohru  
  
"Honda-san"Yuki  
  
"Hai"Tohru  
  
"Do you have any plans this Saturday night?"Yuki a bit blushing  
  
"ahhhhh??!!!"Tohru blushing furiously  
  
"No"Tohru blushing "Let's go on a date"Yuki smiling "Ehh!!!"Tohru blushing furiously  
  
Tohru fell on the floor with such shock that she had swirly eyes.  
  
"Ehh? Honda-san daijoobu?"Yuki worried  
  
Tohru had some hair sticking out and saw Yuki looking worried and she quickly stood up..  
  
"Hai I'm ok"Tohru still blushing  
  
"So will you"Yuki  
  
"Yes"Tohru smiled  
  
Yuki holded her hand and made it touch his face. Tohru was starting to blush furiously again.  
  
"You are so kawaii." Yuki  
  
" Ehhh? No I'm no-"When Tohru was about to say not Yuki quickly kissed her   
  
Yuki's gentle lips said  
  
"You are"Yuki  
  
Tohru just stared at Yuki with amazement that he kissed her.While Yuki was still smiling..  
  
AutHORs NOTe: Hey do you like it? This is just the first chapter!! Hopefully you like it ^_^ 


	2. Darkness has come

Konnichiwa!! Whoever did a review thank you for signing it!! ^_^. Well this is the second chapter so please enjoy it  
  
~Animeangelsan  
  
Tohru's POV: He was known as a prince in our school. loved by many girls in my school.his purple eyes and his silver hair was very unique because no other person had that.though my mother and father died, I know that they are in my heart and they will never go away. I lived secretly in a tent that was his family's property. I've got to meet his cousin for the first time and saw his house. After work I was dizzy and he and his cousin found out that I lived in a tent. There was a landslide and my tent was demolished. I found out that they could turn into animal if they are hugged by an opposite gender. And he can turn into a mouse based on the juunishi. His whole family was cursed by it. He thought that other people will be offended but they are still human. And is like my family. At the morning, Tohru was done making breakfast and started to wash the dishes. she remembered during the conversation in the meal..  
  
"Ehh. Yuki-kun are you having any plans today?"Shigure  
  
"ummm. not really." Yuki telling him while looking at Tohru  
  
"Oh ok Hatori-san said that you need the check-up soon so I thought of you staying here so Hatori-san will check on you."Shigure  
  
"Oh hmmm. can you tell him to come tomorrow to visit?, I've been coughing recently"Yuki  
  
Tohru was worried for Yuki if he will have another attack like last time (in episode 10). Finished washing the dishes, Tohru went to her room and picked something out to wear. She finally picked a good dress with flowers and has beautiful white covering over the dress and a blouse. She unbraided her hair and put on her ribbons that Yuki gave her previously. It was a white ribbon. She meted Yuki near his room and waited for a moment. He came outside with as usual a nice Chinese looking shirt and a pair of navy pants.  
  
"ohhh. Honda-san. wow sugoi you're so kawaii. hime."Yuki bowing  
  
"ahhh. no! I'm not that pretty!!" Tohru was blushing  
  
"Shall we go Honda-san?", Yuki held out a hand  
  
"Hai", Tohru replied happily and took it  
  
As they went downstairs, Shigure and Kyou saw them walking through the hallway and holding hands. Shigure started making fun of Yuki  
  
"Oh so this was your plans for today, having a date with Tohru-kun?" Shigure smiling  
  
Kyou was kind of jealous that he never thought of that before.so he just ignored it.  
  
They had a great time during their date, they went to the park and walked around there and went to the ice cream parlor to get some ice cream. Although Tohru didn't think a lot to talk about because of this and was pretty nervous.  
  
"oishii desu" Tohru thought  
  
"Demo." Tohru thought  
  
" Didn't really talk to Yuki-kun a lot during this date." Tohru thought  
  
"Honda-san" Yuki-kun was about to ask her something  
  
"Hai?" Tohru replied  
  
"Shall we go to a restaurant?" Yuki-kun asked  
  
"I don't know a lot of the restaurants here" Yuki-kun said  
  
"So can you help me out?" Yuki-kun smiling  
  
"Sure. ummm." Tohru was thinking  
  
^ Yuki started coughing. Tohru instead of thinking about the restaurant, she was worried about him.  
  
"Dajoobu? Yuki-kun?" Tohru  
  
"Yeah but I've been coughing lately so I'll be seeing Hatori-san tomorrow" Yuki-kun said feeling a little headache.  
  
"Ahh that is not good I should've gone on the date with you if you didn't feel well" She felt his head and said that he was a bit warm  
  
"You are a bit warm" Tohru said  
  
"It's ok I'll manage" Yuki-kun smiling and blushing at the same time  
  
"ummm. why did you have attacks sometimes when you were young?" Tohru asked  
  
"Well because when I was small I found out that my mother died by asthma attacks so I think that I got this from my mom" Yuki sadly said  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry about you mother" Tohru said  
  
"It's ok I really loved my mother as you loved your mother" Yuki-kun smiled  
  
"I found a great restaurant that is around here!" Tohru said  
  
"It's a traditional Japanese restaurant, it's like the one in our house" she said happily  
  
"Alright let's go" Yuki smiled  
  
"Hai!" Tohru smiled  
  
They came in and Tohru was right it was like a replica except bigger. Yuki ordered some food and sashimi. Tohru was amazed of the place it was like a princess house.  
  
"Honda-san, you picked such a great place!" Yuki smiled "The manager from the hot springs hotel (in episode 12, the one that says GOMEN-NOSAI a million times) said that this was a good place to eat" Tohru dipping the sashimi into the soy sauce  
  
"Wow she picked a good place" Yuki was surprised  
  
It was already sunset as they were walking more they saw a beautiful view of the city, so they stopped by and saw the view.  
  
"Wow, it's so pretty" Tohru said  
  
"sugoi" Yuki said staring at Tohru  
  
"ano." Tohru blushing a bit  
  
There was wind a bit blowing and Yuki and Tohru's hair were flowing on one side. Yuki drew closer as close as they can feel each other's breaths. They both closed their eyes and they kissed. As Tohru was thinking about the similarities that both of their mothers teardrops went through her soft cheeks. Although it was a very short kiss, Tohru knew that Yuki wanted to tell her that he loved her and she has accepted it.  
  
"I love you Tohru" Yuki smiled  
  
"ehh?" Tohru was surprised and a bit blushing that Yuki called her by her first name-------------  
  
Yuki for some reason he couldn't catch a breath and start coughing and choking. He fell to the floor and his knees coughing and choking at the same time. -It's not the same attack as last time- Tohru was surprised..  
  
"Daijoobu? Yuki-kun?!" Tohru asked  
  
Yuki just keep on coughing. She knew that this attack was more serious as last time, but she didn't know what to do. -were in the middle of nowhere?- how am I supposed to do- the docter is too far away-no he needs a hospital- She paniced and didn't want to see him suffer more.  
  
"Wait here Yuki-kun" Tohru said, she took off her blouse just to keep him warm.  
  
She ran as fast as she can without falling because of her dress. she looked for a home around here, but there wasn't. She yells help everywhere. She didn't know what to do. She thought of going back for a minute. She saw Yuki still struggling to breathe and she saw a little slide to the city, from the view.  
  
"This is the only way" Tohru thought  
  
She slid down and had some scratches because of the thorn on the plants. Her dress was dirtier that she has ever been.but she didn't care, she just wanted to help Yuki. She found a pay phone area and called the operator."  
  
"Hello operator, I want to call the nearest hospital here.arigato gozaimasu" she said  
  
She called the hospital and reported about Yuki and the ambulance came.Yuki heard sirens and said thank you Tohru and fell unconscious.  
  
AuThOR's NoTE: Poor Yuki is has to go to the hospital?? Well this is my 2nd chapter and another one will be up soon!!! Please review, I really want to know how you think 


	3. Light has come back

Hello again I just want to say thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed it!! Arigato! ^_^ There will be the opening lyrics of the Fruits Basket in this chapter. I don't own this song so please don't sue me!! Well you just found out that Yuki-kun had another attack and was sent to the hospital what happens next? Well enjoy my third chapter!!  
  
  
  
~Animeangelsan  
  
  
  
Kyou's POV: She was the only one who likes the cat even though it is not in the Juunishi.Even though I most of the time yell at her, she still takes me as a friend. I sometimes protect her in a weird way. And even though that kuso nezumi went to the onsen. I still went even though. Even though Shishou took off my bracelet and I turned into that horrible true form of the vengeful cat, she still accepts me as a person instead of that vengeful spirit. I thought that I was cursed but for some reason I am unique in my own way and a person that still want to take me as a friend.Maybe there is a reason that everyone lives in this place.  
  
Sirens Yuki was taken to the hospital.and was still unconscious  
  
Tohru sat in the waiting room.she still recalled what the doctor said.  
  
"Souma-san maybe lost some breath at this time, but since this is a major attack, we don't know what will happen to him, we don't know if he'll make it."  
  
Tohru didn't to bear the fact of Yuki will be gone. She started to cry, she doesn't want Yuki to be gone, he loved her, but she doesn't know if she can love him back.if he is going to be gone.forever.  
  
Staying in the waiting room, Shigure, and Kyou quickly came to the room and saw Tohru, dirty and has scratches and cuts on her arms and legs. Looking sadder than she has ever been.  
  
"Tohru-kun daijoobu?" Shigure said  
  
"Hai. daijoobu-desu" Tohru said with gloominess  
  
"Oy, how can you be fine if you have all these scratches and cuts on you?" Kyou was mad that the kuso nezumi never protected her  
  
Kyou asked for some bandages from the nurse.and helped bandaging Tohru's arm and wiped her cuts with alcohol  
  
"I'll go to talk to the docter," Shigure said quietly  
  
"Oww.That hurts" Tohru said quietly  
  
"Well, do you want all your scratches and cuts to be infected?" Kyou said  
  
Tohru was quiet "Ieya"  
  
"Did that kuso nezumi told you about his mother?" Kyou said quietly while his head down  
  
She nodded  
  
"She also carried the mouse spirit," Kyou said  
  
-Yuki never told me that-  
  
"Even though I was the cat, his mother still understands me and can feel the pain that I carried of the cat," Kyou said  
  
Tohru was surprised.  
  
  
  
Kyou was staring at Tohru, imagining Yuki's mother  
  
  
  
"You look just like her when she was young" Kyou said smiling  
  
She smiled back  
  
But then Kyou was frowning for the fact that she doesn't love him.  
  
  
  
"Ehh? Daijoobu?" Tohru said "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"No, you didn't say anything wrong" Kyou said  
  
"For some reason, why are you the only one who can see our feeling so well" Kyou came closer to Tohru  
  
Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kaketeta  
  
Subete wo tokasu hohoemi de Haru wa mada tookute tsumetai tsuchi no naka de  
  
Mebuku toki wo matteta n da  
  
"How.how do you say the things that I want to hear?" Kyou came even closer and kissed Tohru  
  
"Tohru." Kyou said and began to hug her  
  
With one second of her and then the -PYON- came in.  
  
Tatoeba kurushii kyou dato shite mo  
  
Kinou no kizu wo nokoshite ite mo  
  
Shinjitai kokoro hodoite yukeru to After hearing that she picked up the little cat and hugged it back. Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo  
  
Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara  
  
Let's stay together itsumo  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yuki was sleeping in his bedroom and had a dream/flashback.. Flashback "Okaa-san" little Yuki started crying  
  
His mother was lying down and could only hear him but cannot say anything. she had purple eyes and had long white-silver hair.  
  
Beeeep.......................................  
  
"She's gone" the docter said  
  
"OKAA-SAN!!" Yuki  
  
"You can't be gone" Yuki started to cry even more.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Yuki saw a person right in front of him floating.  
  
"Okaa-san." Yuki quietly said  
  
It was his mother smiling happily.  
  
"You have grown so much Yuki." her mother said  
  
"You don't need me anymore" her mother said and smiled  
  
She began to leave  
  
There was another person  
  
-where are you going Okaa-san?- Yuki was thinking  
  
After his mother was gone, there was another person coming back.  
  
-Okaa-san? -  
  
Yuki looked closer, instead his mother; there was another person that was the most important to him.  
  
-Tohru?-  
  
Tohru was just smiling and kissed his forehead.She closed her eyes while smiling and said  
  
"Keep on fighting"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Tohru collected Kyou's clothes and took the little orange cat to the bushes behind the hospital.  
  
"After you've transformed back, you can come back to Yuki's room ok?" Tohru smiled  
  
"Tohru.I'm so sorry.you love Yuki and I still kissed you and hugged you." Kyou looking sad  
  
Tohru was surprised that he suspected that she loved him.she still doesn't know if she should  
  
Still love him.  
  
"I don't know yet." Tohru said  
  
Kyou was surprised of what she said -maybe I still have a chance-  
  
"If you know then tell me." Kyou said  
  
-PYON-  
  
Boku dake ni waratte  
  
Sono yubi de nee sawatte  
  
Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku  
  
"Ahh." she turned around and still heard him of what he said  
  
He stood by Tohru. "Shall we go?" Kyou said and held out a hand.  
  
"Hai" Tohru said  
  
They came back to Yuki's room and saw the whole family.  
  
"Tohru daijoobu?" Momiji said  
  
"I'm ok" Tohru said  
  
The nurse came in and brought some new clothes  
  
"You should wear these, miss." The nurse said  
  
"ahh. hai" Tohru said  
  
She came back with the changed clothes and asked the docter if she could come in. The docter said that she could.  
  
She came in and saw Yuki resting after the attack; he was still making a little noise because of the struggling of breathing. she held Yuki's hand and hoped that he can feel better.  
  
Yasashiku shitai yo  
  
Mou kuyamaneyouni  
  
Nageki no umi mo koete ikou  
  
"It's all my fault, if you didn't go on the date with me then this would never have happened" She cried out. tears already dropped on both of their hands  
  
"I don't want to see you suffer like you're mother suffered"  
  
Yuki was a bit awake. and saw Tohru crying while holding his hand  
  
"Honda-san?" Yuki said quietly  
  
"Yuki-kun?" Tohru said with amazement  
  
"You're okay!!" Tohru was so happy that her tears were flowing even more. She couldn't believe it; she thought that he wouldn't make it.  
  
"uhhh.Honda-san dajoobu?" Yuki just remembered the fact that he helped her  
  
"daijoobu-desu It's all my fault that you had an attack, you should've stayed with Hatori-san and took the shots, It's all my fault, it's all my fault!!" Tohru cried out  
  
"No it isn't your fault, it's ok Honda-san" Yuki said  
  
She began smilng...  
  
As for Kyou-kun he wouldn't have a chance at all.  
  
AuThoRs NoTE: Sorry. this is a BAD CHAPTER!! I'm so sorrie I couldn't think of anymore to write.. Please review I would like to see if you like it or not 


End file.
